


Tastes Like Blood and Spice...

by Foxytales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Light BDSM and Bondage, NSFW, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Red is a Jealous and Horny Jerk, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Tumblr Secret Santa M+ 2018, Underfell Papyrus, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxytales/pseuds/Foxytales
Summary: You and Edge have been together for a few months.  After spending a night together, you let three special words slip passed your lips and don't receive them in return...  Oh no!  Did you just mess up big time...?  He seems really upset the next day...And for the next two weeks...Until one day, he comes home and something is different.  He wants to talk, and offers to make some tea.  When you drink it, it doesn't take long for you to black out...  And awaken to complete blackness?!  Wait... Why are your wrists tied, and why is there a blindfold on you...  Paps...?





	Tastes Like Blood and Spice...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my gift for the Secret Santa M+ summer edition (2018)! I had to do something for Frank, and I... can't really do a Tale Paps, or an Asgore uwu So, I chose Edge! I uh... I hope I did the job right? ;w; Please enjoy! Comments are welcome on here and on my Tumblr!  
> Love Foxy ♥

My Gyftee's Info:  
  
Edge x Reader  
Nickname:  Frankpanioncube/Frank  
Pronouns:  She/Her  
Tumblr:  frankpanioncube-writes.tumblr.com  
Secret Santa 2018 M+  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
When you awoke, you awoke to darkness.  It wasn't just the room that was dark, but you felt something covering your eyes as well... A blindfold...?  You went to try to take it off, but not only did you feel a bit dizzy, your arms were also strapped to something, and when you went to say something, you tasted fabric in your mouth as well.  Panic started to set in, especially when you didn't know where you were or _why_ , until you heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Calm down, Pet, you are safe.  There is no need for you to be frightened."  You felt a weight on what you assumed to be a bed, shift down beside you, and you turned your head in the direction of the familiar voice in hopes he would remove the blindfold or the cloth in your mouth.  Maybe explain what was going on?  He _did_ remove the fabric from your mouth, and offer a water bottle to your lips with a gentle push.  
  
"Drink.  Slowly."  He said, tilting it ever-so-slowly as you did as you were told and tilted your head back, welcoming the cool liquid into your mouth.  You drank until he took the bottle away, and then he gently carded his finger's through your hair.  "There's my good girl."  He said soothingly, and you could tell there was a smile from the tone in his voice.  
  
"A-am I.. being punished...?"  You asked softly, only to feel his finger's stop immediately in your hair.  
  
"Punished?  Did you do something wrong?"  He asked, his tone questioning, almost as if it were a trick question.  Had you done something bad...?  There was only one thing you could really think of that might have lead him into wanting to punish you...  
  
  
**_~Two Weeks Ago~_**  
After a long day, Edge had come home from the Guard looking like he had wanted to kill something.  Of course, Red had already taken off, which left you waiting for Edge to come home, like you always did.  He didn't come to you immediately, and you knew better than to go running off to him (as on days like this, he usually needed some time to cool off before he sat down anyway) but when he finally came to you, he dropped into your open arms on the couch with a heavy sigh, allowing you to wrap your arms around him as he did to you.  
  
"Have a bad day...?"  You asked softly, as you gently caressed the back of his skull, close to his neck where you knew he liked it best.  
  
"It was... It was just very long.  No one seems to understand anything that is said to them.  They are all incompetent fools!  It doesn't help that Undyne tries to make a mockery of me in front of everyone, and my good-for-nothing Brother slacks off and make's ME look like an idiot!" he growled, followed by a heavy sigh and a softer voice.  "Why can't they be more like... like you...?"  He asked, sitting up a little and starring into your eyes with a soft expression.  
  
"What do you mean, Pap...?"  You asked, your hand now on his cheek.  His reddening cheek.  
  
"W-well... You just... listen so well...!  I-I mean, you behave and you aren't as much of an idiot as you could be, and I value that kind of talent...!"  He stammered, although tried to look serious as he said it.  
  
"...Did you just call me an idiot?"  You looked at him, feigning emotional hurt.  It worked as he started to panic and his eyelights grew wide.  
  
"W-what?!  No!  Who dare call you so?!"  He asked, looking around the living room as if someone had just been there and called you so.    
  
It made you giggle and you reached up and kissed him gently.  He was eager to reciprocate, and soon the gentle kisses became more heated, more passionate.  Eventually the two of you found yourselves up in his room where you currently shared his bed, with the door locked and grasping almost desperately at each other's clothes.  You were both barely naked before you started making love and it had been one of the best lovemaking sessions you could ever remember...  
  
Laying together in each other's arms as the two of you basked in the afterglow, sharing soft kisses and caresses with each other, you decided that you wanted to tell Edge how you really felt about him.  You'd been together for months now, so it should be okay right...?  
  
"Hey, Babe...?"  You whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss against his teeth and nuzzling against him.  
  
"Hmm..?"  He mumbled, his eyes closed, almost as if he were drifting off to sleep, although he usually showered afterward instead of slept, so you knew he wouldn't actually sleep...  
  
"I... I love you..."  You whispered softly, gave another kiss, and then nuzzled in against his neck to hide the fact that your face was completely red, while your arms wrapped tighter around him.  You just admitted how you felt to him!  It felt like your heart was about to burst!  
  
Except... There wasn't any reply back...  You waited a few more seconds, and still nothing.  Your heart still felt like it was about to burst, but now so did your eyes.  You lifted your head to see if he was looking at you, but all you saw was a flushed face and closed sockets.  
  
"Pap...?"  You asked softly.  You didn't get a response.  Maybe he had fallen asleep...?  You rested your head carefully back on his chest, listening to his SOUL, wondering if he had actually heard you or not.

  
For the next two weeks, he had acted awfully strange, avoiding any sexual encounters with you, avoiding anything intimate such as cuddling, kissing, and sometimes even refusing to come to bed.  There were even times he refused to _come home_.  You didn't know how much more of it you could take and you had asked him if he would sit down and talk to you.  He had agreed, but wanted to make some tea first.  He asked if you could wait in the living room, and brought out the tea for the two of you.  You took a few sips of your tea, but just as you were about to start talking, everything started to spin.  
  
"D-did you... d-drug... mee...?"  You stammered, the world spinning as you collapsed onto the couch.  It took a few hours for you to wake up, and when you did, you had woken up to the situation you were in now.  
  
  
**_~Present~_**  
  
"I-I don't... Understand..."  You whisper, your body trembling softly, as you think back on the passed few weeks and only being able to think about that one thing -- that one _phrase_ \-- being something to set him off.  "Is it because I said I lo--"  
  
"Quiet, Pet. Not another word or I'll put the gag back on you."  His voice, no where near as loving as it once was.  Almost cold even...  
  
It made tears start to pool in your eyes and you couldn't help but make soft whimperish noises as the bed shifted and moved around you, jostling your wrist-cuffs and your body, until you heard him sigh above you.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, alright? I just want to try... something different."  He said, in a little bit of an irritated sounding tone.  Right, he hated when you cried...    
  
"B-but I s-still don't---"  
  
"Just do everything I say, and then you will be rewarded.  Now do you understand?"  He said, running his fingers gently along your skin, making you shiver a little.  You swallowed hard and let out a shakey breath, but nodded softly.  "Good girl.  If you listen to Master, then I can guarantee you'll feel good too~"  He said in a much smoother voice, as he moved closer to you.  "Now, no speaking unless I tell you to."  
  
He sat beside your naked body, which was lain out beautifully before him.  If he didn't have better self-control of himself, he would already be drooling...  He reached over to the side table, fetching a soft feather between his thumb and index finger.  With a sly grin, he gently ran it underneath your chin, getting a surprised squeak from you when he did so, but no other sound.  So far so good.  
  
He ran the feather slowly down your neck, on the soft sides that he knew you loved so much when he kissed. Then he ran it along your collarbones and down to your breasts, running along the undersides of them first, before bringing it up to circle the nipples.  You couldn't help the breath that escaped you at the light touches the feather made, and the shiver that came afterward.  Edge grinned even more as he watched you, proud that you hadn't made much noise or protested yet.  
  
"You're being a very good girl~"  He said with a purring sound, as he gently traced the feather down along your belly and sides, only getting a small squeak as he brushed either side with the feather.  "What was that noise?"  He asked, stopping the movement of the feather.  
  
"S-sorry, t-ticklish..."  You breathed, your face red from both shyness and from being slightly turned on.  He just hummed his acknowledgement and continued, brushing the feather down towards your thighs and legs.  
  
Once at your thighs, he made sure to brush the feather over every side of them. The outsides of them, the tops and bottoms of them, and even the insides of them, making you spread your legs for him to do so.  You couldn't help the shy squeak you made as he parted your legs and felt the cool air hit the warmth of your inner thighs and core, but it was like he hadn't even noticed that you were wet, as he just continued with his feather down your calves and feet.  
  
When he brought the feather back up to your thighs, you parted them just slightly to see if he'd get the point.  He looked towards you and his sharpened smile grew as he tsk'd.  
  
"Naughty naughty.  Pets know their place.  It seems you have forgotten _yours_."  He said, tossing the feather behind him as he reached for the piece of cloth to tie around your mouth again.  
  
"W-wait, P-Pap wa--mmpphh!!"  You were cut off as he shoved the cloth into your mouth and then tied it around your head.  Your eyes started to water as you whimpered, not understanding why he was being like this (He never was before...), but you felt his tongue against your cheek, licking up any spilled tears, while his thumb brushed away any tears on your opposite cheek.  
  
"It's part of the game."  He whispered in your ear, giving a gentle kiss just underneath the blindfold.  
  
_The game?_ You thought, wondering what he could possibly be talking about.  It was the only helpful 'hint' you got from him, before he started to play with you.  
  
"Hmm, it seems that you really _did_ get excited from just that little bit of touching.  Tsk.  Such a naughty little Pet.  What should I do with you?  Should I punish you?"  You heard a bit of a smirk in his tone and soon felt something pressing inbetween your legs and against your slit.  It was cold and it felt round.  The sudden temperature change made you let out a squeak and want to squeeze your legs closed and get away from it, but Edge just pushed it firmer against your clit, then pressed a button that made it start to vibrate.  
  
"Mmmphhh!!  Mmmwwaaahh!!!"  You protested, mostly startled at first, although quickly started to feel the cool toy being rubbed more gently through your slick folds and pressing against your entrance.  He was teasing you... Moving it from your clit to just barely entering you, then back again.  
  
He let out a smug chuckle.  "Nyeh he he.. That's right, get wetter for me~"  He purred, continuing the slow torturing movements of rubbing the cool, plastic toy against you.  All you could do was take what he gave you and eventually press against it when it started to feel good.  You still didn't like that cool feeling though...  
  
Once you _had_ started to like how it was feeling and wanted more though, he started to change tactics, especially when you let your first moan escape you.  
  
"Ahh, liking this now, are we...? Well, that's no fun then."  He said, turning the toy off and putting it aside.  You were left wondering what the hell you had done to deserve such treatment when you felt the bed shift again.  This time, you felt his hands on the bottoms of your legs.  What was he...?  
  
"MMMGGHH!!"  You tried to yell from behind the gag as you felt his teeth sink into the fleshy part of your thigh and start to suckle on the skin.  His teeth didn't go deep, but they were sharp enough to hurt when he bit!  He just chuckled with his mouthful of your flesh and continued to kiss and suckle at it, making _sure_ that it would leave a mark.  He did that several more times to each leg, all the way up to your belly, even leaving a few on your breasts too.  It left you out of breath, wanting more but also wanting him to stop because it hurt too.  
  
"You've been so good, especially through that~  I think you deserve a little treat, hm?" he asked, dragging his fingers lightly down your stomach, making you tremble slightly from the delicate touches.  What... was he going to do now...?  
  
You didn't have to wait long to find out, as soon you felt one of his long, boney digits pressing into you, slow and deep, making you squirm and tighten up around the invading phalange with a soft squeak.  
  
"Does my Pet like that...?"  He asked, pulling his finger back a little bit and pushing back in a little deeper, exploring the insides of your entrance in a slow, teasing way.  He was avoiding touching your clit again and was just focusing on slowly thrusting one finger inside of you.  _Deep_ inside of you.  It didn't feel like it was enough and you gave him a subtle hint by squeezing down around the finger inside you, but not making any other movement that may upset him.  
  
He watched you for a few minutes, reading your facial expressions.  By now, the cloth covering your mouth had already been soaked through, and you were very obviously breathing harder than normal.  Your face was red, probably embarrassment or shyness.  Possibly arousal too.  He was satisfied with what he saw.  
  
Another shift on the bed and you felt him kissing and nibbling his way up from your thighs, along your belly, to your breasts, his tongue swirling around your nipples and leaving a cool trail of saliva behind it.  You couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that escaped you upon feeling it, especially as he started to slowly suckle on the excited nub, occasionally nipping or pinching gently with his teeth.  
  
He let out a gentle chuckle around the flesh in his mouth and withdrew the finger from within you, only to add a second one beside it and push it back in, making you emit a tiny moan behind your makeshift gag, especially as he started to slowly thrust them into you, as deep as he could, making sure that the joints on his phalanges hit in certain spots and rubbed in just the right way to make you squirm and make even sweeter sounds.  
  
"Mmmnn~ Veerry good~"  He said with a low rumble, licking and kissing his way to your other breast as he kept up his pace with his fingers, occasionally scissoring them and spreading you out.  Ahhhh you knew what he was up to now.  Plus, it was feeling so good, especially because he knew just how to touch you in the right spots.  You couldn't help the slew of breathy pants escaping from your mouth, or the way your body tried to twist against his fingers to try and get _more_.  
  
As if reading your mind, his fingers started to make a come-hither motion deep inside you, making a louder moan escape you as your legs spread and your body arched to try and maximize the feeling.  He started to thrust his fingers harder into you, while keeping up the motion inside, and used his palm to rub against your clit, his tongue now roughly licking at your breast.  _Shit, at this rate, you were going to cum...!_   You could feel that tightening feeling in your belly and were eagerly trying to chase the coming climax, unable to stop any of the sounds escaping your mouth or throat.  You were so close...  When all of a sudden, _he stopped_...!  
  
_No, no, no!  Please, don't stop now!  Aw no!_   You silently screamed at him in your head, frustration boiling through the pleasured sounds as your impending orgasm ebbed away and his fingers slipped out from inside you, making you whine in dissatisfaction.  How could he?!  You let your head fall back against the pillow with a frustrated fwump, while the rest of your body trembled as it eased from its tensed state.  You had been so close...  
  
"Nyeh heh heh... You look so beautiful when you're on the verge of cumming..."  He spoke, and you could tell he was grinning.  You wanted to say or do something about him edging you like that, when he suddenly pulled the blindfold off your eyes, the light temporarily blinding you.  You blinked hard, and were shocked into silence when you caught sight of your lover starring at you, his long, red tongue sticking out between his sharp teeth to run up his hand and veeeerryyy slowly start to lick the slick off his hand and fingers, making a show of it as if he were eating one of his favorite treats.  Some of your slick even stuck to his teeth and connected his fingers for a minute before he licked it away and went back to cleaning up his fingers until they were completely clean.  It made your mouth water... It made you want him even _more_...  
  
He shifted on the bed so that he was now almost hovering above you and took one of your legs in his arms, pulling it against him and then pulling it inbetween his legs where where was now a very obvious, hard, glowing bulge.  Your eyes widened as he began to slowly rub himself against the back of your thigh, almost as if he were some sort of dog humping at your leg, but in a very slow, sexy way.  
  
"Do you see what you've done to me...?"  He asked with an innocent tone, grinding himself harder against your thigh and letting loose a breathy groan.  His fingers dug into the meatier part of your thigh as his legs squeezed around yours, and all you could do was watch, hoping that he would stop teasing you soon.  He let a deep chuckle resound from his chest, which turned into a half-whimper when he rubbed himself harder against you once more.  
  
You made a small sound at him, your face flushing hotly as his eyelights locked with your gaze, his sharp teeth curling into a grin.  He stopped grinding against you, and instead pulled your legs up around his hips so that you could feel _just how hard_ he really was as he pressed it inbetween your legs, still clothed.  He looked satisfied with himself when you looked down where he was holding you against him, and then he leaned back into a sit, leaving your legs around his hips as he did so.  
  
Very slowly, he undid his belt and his pants, working just as slowly to free his aching cock, complete with knot, which he gave a few languid strokes before abandoning it to lay against your lower belly and the top of your mound.  You sure didn't miss the low groans that escaped him as he freed and slowly stroked himself, that's for sure.  Although it didn't help your own matters much, it just made you want him more... _Need_ him more...  
  
He just chuckled low in his throat, watching you with hungry eyes as he very slowly reached his shirt bottom to peel off his body, making it much like a strip tease.  His red eyelights never left you as he did so, and it made you feel almost powerless to be naked underneath him, as he tossed his shirt and crawled up over top of you to gently caress your body, his sharper phalanges raking soft scratches against your skin, making you shiver underneath his touches.  Especially when he would rub or thrust his cock against you, and it would dribble a little bit of pre-cum against your belly.  He loved the way you flushed at that though...  
  
Without a word, he raised up on his knees and slid his fingers into his pants, sliding them sensually down his hips while he still carefully rubbed his length against your skin, trying not to let his pleased breaths escape him.  When he got his pants to his knees, he shuffled out of them, with a little difficulty, until he was out of them, and then the two of you were finally naked in front of one another, each other's eyes eagerly roaming the other's body.  
  
"I think ... hhhaa... You know what time it is now, hm...?  Nyeh heh, after all, you've been waiting for this all night, haven't you...?"  He asked, smirking at you, especially when you looked down at the way his cock gave a twitch and throb when he took it into his hand, leaving behind a glob of pre-cum on your belly where it had been laying.  As he lifted it away, a strand of the pre followed and dripped down his cock after snapping free from the small collection on your skin, making your mouth salivate.  
  
Without many more words, except a few words of praise, he got close enough to you and allowed you to lift your head to watch him as he rubbed himself along your slit, getting all the juices from your arousal along his shaft, before he carefully started to press himself into you.  From previous sessions, you both knew that he was _big_ and it often took a bit of getting used to, so he had learned to go slow and let you get accustomed to his girth and length.  
  
At first, as he breached you, you let out a few soft whimpers upon feeling the thick cock slide into you, only to have him whisper praises and hover up above you, pressing soothing kisses against your hot flesh, his teeth prickling against your cheeks and lips.  As he pressed deeper, you couldn't help any of the sounds that escaped you, as it was a little uncomfortable, regardless of how turned on you were or how well he had prepared you.  He was as gentle and caring as he could be, whispering praises and encouragement the whole time until he was fully sheathed within you, and you were both breathing heavily as you starred into each other's eyes.  It was.. kind of romantic.. In an 'Edge'-y kind of way, to be like this.    
  
He allowed you to let him know when you were ready before he moved at all, so when he did start to move, he began by rolling his hips into you gently, letting out soft gruff noises, and making you inhale and let out soft whimperish moans.  It was almost a pleasure-pain the way it felt, but it _did_ feel good, especially the way he did it.  He was never one to just start fast and brutally fuck you, which you were thankful for.  
  
After a few minutes, you gave him a soft nuzzle to let him know that he could move more if he wanted, which he gave you a loving kiss for -- over the bandana of course -- and started to roll his hips a little harder, a little faster, while adding the occasional slide of his cock to his pace.  It made you start to moan even more, and you couldn't help but pull at the chains he had around your wrists in an attempt to try and wrap your arms around him.  Oh, how you wish you could hold onto him as he made love to you...  
  
When he felt your hips start to add into his own rhythm, he started to switch his gentler rolling for full thrusts, setting his pace for your lovemaking session, his quiet grunts getting a little louder and his breaths starting to become gentle pants.  Your own moans were becoming louder, and you were starting to keen and curse into the makeshift gag, your hips rolling to meet each of his thrusts.  Your breathing was becoming heavier too, and you couldn't help the saliva soaking the cloth as you starred up at Edge, his face turning into pure bliss as he concentrated on making _you_ feel good, and working you to a climax before he even thought of his own.  That was something you admired about him...  He may act like an asshole sometimes, but ever since you two had become intimate, he had always put you before him in the bedroom...  
  
From the edging he had done earlier, you weren't sure just how much longer you would be able to hold on for.  Already you could feel that heat pooling in your core, and your legs were starting to rub and climb his legs, reaching up to his hips where they would eventually wrap around him and try to pull him deeper with each thrust he gave you.  As his thrusting picked up, so did the way you rolled your hips in a desperate way to meet each of his thrusts, making his groans louder as he started to lose that little bit of control he fought so desperately to keep.  
  
Soon you were pulling hard on the chains that your wrists were attached to, desperate to touch him, to hang onto him, especially as you felt your impending climax.  You felt his arm snake under your lower back, while the other one went to hover just above your mound, and you looked at him for a split second when you felt him slow down to make eye contact with you, a wicked grin crossing his face.  
  
"Cum."  He spoke, before his fingers dipped to rub at your clit, and he picked his thrusts back up again, the whole time making eye contact with you.  _You did just that._   With a loud cry and several curses from behind the makeshift gag, you came for him, and you came _hard_ , squeezing around his cock as you did so and making him groan loudly, almost painfully.  
  
You knew that he came right after you did, because of the way that his thrusts became erratic and desperate for finish, the way he always did when he was going to cum, and you felt the way his hot seed filled you up as his knot slipped into you, locking you two together for awhile, but at the same time, you also felt a sharp, hot pain in the junction of your neck, although with the way his cum was filling you, and the way your own orgasm was washing over you, everything was too hazy to really understand what was happening at that moment.  
  
A few minutes after, your eyes fluttered open to feel him reaching with his hand to pull away the cloth in your mouth so you could breathe, and you could feel his tongue running over your neck in a loving manner, his teeth pressing gently against the skin as he licked the wound he had made.  
  
"W-wha...?"  You asked in a daze, wondering what he had done, or _was_ doing, your breath still heavy, only to have him press the tips of his phalanges against your lips.  
  
"Shhhh."  He said softly, his tongue leaving the junction of your neck and instead going to lick up the blood on his teeth.  A small groan escaped him as another spurt of cum released from his knot and into your belly, making you let a small whine too, to which he just rubbed your belly gently before kissing you passionately, like he had been wanting to do all night.  No, for _weeks_.  The whole time he had been avoiding you...  How he had longed to kiss you like this, his tongue exploring your mouth with such passion...  
  
When you both broke from the kiss, you were both breathless, and he just starred into your eyes lovingly, his hand coming up to caress your cheek.  
  
"I love you too..."  He said softly, his face flushing softly, embarrassed that he was actually _saying_ it, but also that it had taken him two weeks _and_ claiming you to be able to say it back...  
  
"P-Pap..."  You whispered, so moved by his declaration, especially when you had thought that he had _rejected_ you when you told him...  You couldn't help the tears that started to stream down your face, much to his discomfort.  
  
"W-why are you crying?  A-are you hurt?  I.. I didn't hurt you, did I?"  He asked, suddenly checking to see if maybe he hurt you during your love-making session.  Other than the bite wound of course.  
  
"No, you idiot...  C-can you please uncuff me so we can properly cuddle...?  We have a lot of cuddling to catch up on..."  You said with a small, shy smile, to which he returned.  
  
"I... O-of course..."  He said, hesitating for a moment, before giving you a quick peck on the forehead, and then reaching to his night table to get the keys for the cuffs to unlock them.  After kissing and soothing your wrists, the two of you curled up together the best you could, still connected as one though, and spent the rest of the night 'making up for lost time', in any way you could.  You also told your new mate that you didn't mind being tied up, and that you would do it again some time...  He _really_ liked that idea...  
  
  
\--------------  
  
  
Little did you both know that while you were busy, Red had come home and heard you two, which not only made him jealous, but also excited.  He peered through the keyhole in his Boss's door and watched for awhile, while his own magic manifested, and soon he had it in his own hand, pumping it hard to the same rhythm that his brother was moving, imagining that it was _him_ in that position. Which position, he didn't care.  Just before Edge climaxed, Red came, and he came all over the front of his Boss's door too.  He looked at the mess for a moment and then grinned a wicked sharp grin.  
  
"Heh heh, get dunked on, ya suckers!"  He said, mostly to himself, but gave a glare at the two in the bedroom, before he pulled his pants up, shook whatever magical residue was on his hand off onto the door, and then strut pridefully back to his own room to take a nap.  What a day it had been!  
  
FIN~!

 

_MERRY GYFTMAS~!_

_Love Foxy♥_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it ;w; This was my first time writing Edge, and my first xReader fic ever written. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> If you liked this, please check out my other work!


End file.
